


Rise

by AustrechildsInvisibleKeyboard



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: King Geoff, Mad King Ryan, Minecraft King AU, Mogar, Prince Gavin, been reading too much Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustrechildsInvisibleKeyboard/pseuds/AustrechildsInvisibleKeyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Power resides only where men believe it resides. [...] A shadow on the wall, yet shadows can kill. And ofttimes a very small man can cast a very large shadow.”<br/>― George R.R. Martin, A Clash of Kings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He plucked a pristine red rose from the ground at his feet, sniffing it before fitting it inside of his jacket with the other dozen some-such roses he had picked that day.  The sting of thorns digging into his skin was ignored as he bent down to pick another, seized by their beauty.

His descent was abruptly halted, however, as the sound of clacking bones met his ears.

He crouched so that his body was obscured by the long grass of the field, turning his head in the direction of the disturbance.  A pale figure could be seen at the edge of the forest, stumbling over its own feet but never once losing it’s balance.  The skin it had was stretched taut against sunken cheeks and ribs, the rest having decayed long ago.  It’s eye sockets were vacant, yet he could still feel the creature searching for him.

The man crept towards the apparition quietly, eyeing the intricate wooden bow it had clutched in it’s thin fingers calculatingly.  When he was finally close enough to the creature that it would undoubtedly hear him if he even breathed too loudly, he made his decision.  His hand struck out quickly, yanking the weapon from the thing’s skeletal hand before it had time to react.

The skeleton screeched, claws aimed for his throat.  He spun in time to dodge the blow, swiftly plucking an arrow from the creature’s back.  When the monster finally turned to face him he released the arrow straight into its forehead, smirking slightly at the victory.

He dropped the bow and turned to leave, only to be halted by the sound of clapping.

“Impressive.  Ray, was it?”  The man who had spoken stepping out of the shade provided by the forest, revealing someone Ray had not thought to see ever again.

“I don’t know if you remember me, it’s been a while since we last met,” he extended a hand that Ray dared not take, “My name is James, but you might know me as The Mad King.”

 


	2. Michael

As soon as the door to his cottage was opened Michael was bombarded by the enticing aroma of mushroom stew and buttered biscuits, causing a small smile to reach his lips. He stripped off his armor, leaving him in only his bear skin coat and deer hide slacks. The comfortable weight of his weapon against his hip was also removed and carefully set against the oak wood wall.

He followed the smell into their small kitchen, immediately spotting his wife, Lindsay, spreading butter on another golden-brown biscuit.  She hadn't yet seen him, and so Michael wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and set his chin on her shoulder, causing her to start slightly, "Michael!"  She exclaimed once she realized who he was, placing a hand over her heart, "You startled me."

She set down the rest of what was in her hands before spinning around in his arms and pecking him on the lips lightly, a large smile on her pretty pink lips, "I made dinner."

"So I noticed," Michael nodded, his wife's excitement influencing his own feelings, "It smells delicious, I can't wait."

"Then don't," she pulled away, revealing the already prepared dinner table, "Everything's already ready, now sit."

Michael did as he was told and waited patiently for her to do the same before digging in, moaning in appreciation.

Lindsay giggled at his reaction, pouring fresh creamy milk into each of their mugs and laughing loudly when Michael's upper lip was left white after he had taken a sip.

The light and relaxed atmosphere was suddenly turned tense when there was a knock at their door, when there was no reason someone should be at their door this late in the evening.

"I'll get it," Michael volunteered as he stood from the table, picking up his sword and hiding it behind him, just in case their visitor didn't have good intentions.

The man waiting behind his door he knew well, and Michael felt the grip he had on his weapon relax at the sight of him.

"Jack, what brings you out here so late?"

If Jack Pattillo, the King's hand, was meeting with him in his own home while it was dark and dangerous out, then it had to be serious.  Michael's heart sank, fearing the worst.

Jack's normally soft eyes were grim and concerned, his hand coming up to play with his fiery beard in his anxiety, "Our best spy, Ray Narvaez Jr., has not yet returned from his last outing.  Our king has requested the Kingdom's most skilled warrior to find him and return him home safe."

Michael frowned, "What are you telling me this for?  You should be telling this to your warrior!"  He made to close the door, hoping Jack would just accept it and leave.  His hopes were vain, however, and Jack blocked the door with his boot before he could close it completely.

"Michael," Jack's voice was soft, taking on a less formal tone, "The king has requested you to depart on your conquest as soon as is possible."

The brunet sighed, then nodded his head in acknowledgement, "I need a moment to prepare, I'll be out shortly."

Jack bowed his head in acceptance of the answer, allowing him a short moment to dress and bid his wife farewell.

It did not take long, and before he knew it Mogar was standing before him, iron replacing his skin and a sword of pure diamond attached to his hip.  He was truly a sight to behold, and Jack let a smile reach his lips in pride of the man little Michael had become.

"I will fetch my horse from the stables and a sack of goods for the night, expect me and your spy to be back by morning," Michael strode confidently through the city, obviously intending to get this mission over with fairly quickly.

"Michael, wait, there's one more thing."

He paused, looking back at the Hand questioningly.

"The prince has insisted on joining you."

 


End file.
